


to the boy who

by Reagen_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagen_S/pseuds/Reagen_S
Summary: fluffy little wolfstar poem I whipped up :)





	to the boy who

to the boy with the reckless smile

the smile that shines bright but doesn't reach his cool grey eyes

the eyes that seem like the moon

forever changing and cold

 

but not to the boy who was scared of the moon 

to him, those eyes were like the fluid silver of mercury

and for him, that reckless smile softened

and sometimes, it would reach the boy's eyes

 

to the boy covered in scars

the boy whose honey tones were marred by pale marks and sadness

he hides behind jumpers and books

he hates how he looks

 

but to the boy who had never been loved

those scars didn't phase him

the arms hidden by soft jumpers felt like home, more than any house ever had

and gradually books and sweaters stop hiding him


End file.
